Summer Magic
by Lady-Kinsei
Summary: Hi, again! A little twisted version of Seifer and Rinoa's summer together, and I twisted it even more by giving Rinoa her powers earlier. In fact, I made her be raised with her powers! She goes to a School for Young Sorcerers, and meets Seifer in an unexp
1. Hi, I'm Seifer.

Disclaimer: I don't own any FF8 characters, Squaresoft owns them. Got a problem with that?   
...Good. ^v^  
  
Summer Magic  
  
Seifer Almasy stood at the Cape of Good Hope in Centra. He had come here to revisit his   
'roots,' so to speak. He had spent his young childhood in the now old and runned down orphanage   
on the Cape, but it never bothered him that he never knew who his parents were. Not even now, at   
age seventeen.   
  
"Hey, Seifer, we gotta go, ya know?" Seifer turned around to see his posse, Fujin and Rajin.  
  
"BOAT." Fujin boomed in her usual brash voice.  
  
Fujin was right, the boat would soon be here. The boat to take them back to Fisherman's   
Horizon, the small town on the famous Horizon Bridge, which was the only bridge in the world to   
stretch itself across an entire ocean.   
  
"I know. Let's go."  
  
  
  
The boat stopped with a sudden jolt as they hit a new coast, one that belonged to an island   
that was near Fisherman's Horizon. There had been a slight delay and for some reason, the boat   
had run short of fuel and was forced to stop in a foreign harbor. One that had never really been   
visited by too many people. It wasn't too far from the Island Closest to Heaven.  
  
Seifer decided to go and explore the town, which wasn't too big, for the island was so small.   
As he entered, he noticed that the people in the town were wearing long clothes, even the men.   
They looked like...robes. He fit in, though, because of his silvery overcoat.  
  
"UNUSUAL." Fujin stated as she walked behind Seifer, eyeing people's clothes.  
  
"These people dress pretty funny, ya know?" said Rajin. Seifer said nothing. "Hey, Seifer.   
Why so quiet, ya know?"  
  
Seifer didn't answer. He didn't know why he was being so quiet. He was usually loud, brash,   
and even a little passive at times. He was feeling different, this summer. He didn't feel like the   
same old Seifer. He felt like a Seifer that had nothing to say; like a Seifer that was empty inside;   
like a Seifer that had something missing. Something... Something like... Something like-  
  
"WWAAAAAHHH!!!!" As he turned the corner, he was abruptly knocked over by a girl.   
They both fell to the ground, weird-looking jars and fruits spilling everywhere. Seifer shook his   
head as his face furrowed in anger. He almost yelled at the rude girl, but stopped the second he   
saw her face.  
  
She was beautiful with her raven black hair and chocolate eyes. She wore an orange-pink   
dress that fell a few inches above her ankles, revealing her brown boots. Over that, she wore a   
black robe with large star and moon prints all over it, to match her black witches hat that had   
moon and stars prints on it, too.  
  
The girl gasped, "Oh, my stars and garters-I am SO sorry!" She stood up and pulled Seifer   
up, "I'm really sorry-it's just that-well-I just got finished getting the ingredients to my latest project   
for school and-uh-I j-I just wasn't paying attention and I- I-uh-are you alright?" stammered the   
nervous girl.  
  
"Uh..." Seifer was speechless. He had never before seen someone like her. She's perfect, he   
thought. "It's okay..."  
  
The girl looked stunned. She opened her mouth to reply, but quickly took notice to the spilled   
contents in the bag she was carrying. "Oh no! My potion ingredients!" She kneeled down and   
began examining the herbs and liquids to make sure nothing was broken. Seifer knelt down to   
help her as she began mumbling things to herself and placing them back in the bags, Fujin and   
Rajin staring at them, blankly.   
  
"Great... Just great!" she mumbled to herself. "Finals are due next week-I just spent all of my   
allowance-perfect! ...Ugh...! Oh no-and that was the last of the grounded Grendel scales...!" she   
said, picking up a smashed vile that had held a golden-black powder. "Just perfect..."  
  
"Y'know..." Seifer started, reaching into his pocket. "I fought a few Grendels while I was in   
Centra and I have plenty of their scales..." The girl looked up at Seifer. "I don't need 'em, you   
should have it. Sounds like you need it badly."  
  
She shook her head violently, "Oh no-no-no, I couldn't, sir. I just couldn't. Not after knocking   
you down like that... Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," he said, taking her hand. He gave her the scales, "Sorry they aren't ground up, but   
you can do that, right?" She nodded. "Good. By the way, if you wanna repay me, you can tell me   
your name..." he said smoothly.   
  
"Rinoa. ...My-uh- My name is Rinoa." she said with a nervous smile.  
  
  
Phew! Not that bad for a Seifer/Rinoa fic. This is the first of a few more chapters I'll be adding   
later on. In the meantime, please read and review! Thanks!  
  
Kayli 


	2. The Witch's Broomstick; Mama's Shop

Disclaimer: I don't own any Final Fantasy characters. Don't like the concept, oh well.  
  
Hey, again! Thought I'd leave ya hangin', huh? Hehe, I'd never do that! I hope you like this   
next chapter! Please R&R! Thanks!  
  
Seifer smiled at the lovely, yet nervous young girl. "Do you need some help?" he asked, noticing   
the spilled groceries on the sidewalk.  
  
She smiled nervously, "I guess I could use some help... Thanks."  
  
They picked up her strange powders and liquids and he followed her to where ever she seemed to   
be going. "I'm Seifer," he said finally. Fujin was looking jealous as Rajin struggled to keep carrying   
the large jars he picked up from Rinoa's bags.  
  
Rinoa looked over her shoulder, "Nice to meet you. I just wish it would have been nicer..."  
  
Seifer smiled, "Don't worry about it. I wasn't even paying attention." Rinoa gave a thankful smile   
and waited for Seifer to catch up with her before walking again, not noticing a stumbling Rajin or a   
jealous Fujin. "So where are we going?"  
  
"To my Mother's Potion and Remedy shop. She's the best Herbologist on the entire island, and   
mostly in Galbadia, too."  
  
Herbologist? Seifer wondered. What does that mean? Does that make you a witch, he mused   
to himself. Yeah, and her entire family are all witches, and she goes to this huge magical academy   
where they have ghosts for teachers and trolls that guard the gates, thought Seifer. He was having   
so much fun musing to himself about who her family might be that he didn't even notice that they   
were there already.  
  
The smell of sage and patchouli filled the entire shop; it reminded him of what a real witch's   
cottage would look like. The walls were a warm honey color and the floors were made of a   
richly colored red wood. Cabinets of herbs and strange looking substances that Seifer decided   
he didn't want to know were lined the walls, and a large, black cat slept on the counter-island   
in the middle of the shop, not far from what looked to be a chemistry counter with beakers and   
viles and everything.  
  
"Mama! I'm back!" Rinoa called out. Seifer and Rajin set the bags on the island counter. The   
black cat opened a bright green eye to examine Seifer. He suddenly felt surprised that the cat   
was watching him so intently. Almost...there was no other word for it, but creepy.  
  
A slender woman that wouldn't look out of place in a band of gypsies with short black hair and   
half-moon glasses came out from the back of the shop. The woman pulled a black shawl around   
her bare shoulders; she was obviously Rinoa's mother.  
  
"Rinoa, back so soon? I was sure you'd have spent the rest of the afternoon at the cove."  
  
"Mama," Rinoa whined, embarrased for she had brought her new friends.  
  
The woman laughed, "Don't worry, I won't say a thing more to your new friends. So, aren't you   
going to introduce me to them?"  
  
Rinoa smirked, "Mama, this is Seifer Almasy." she said. Seifer shook Rinoa's mother's hand, but,   
he wondered, how did she know his last name?   
  
"Charmed, I'm sure." said Rinoa's mother.  
  
Rinoa gestured to Fujin and Rajin, "And these two are Fujin and Rajin, they're brother and sister."   
said Rinoa. Once again, Seifer found himself staring at her as her mother shook his friends' hands.   
How did she do that? And how could she tell that Fujin and Rajin were brother and sister. It's   
not like it was obvious...  
  
"I'm Julia Heartilly, nice to meet you. How DID you all meet, by the way?" asked Julia.  
  
Rinoa hesitated before saying, "Well, we just bumped into each other, and everything just kinda...   
spilled out." That's one version of the story, thought Seifer, silently laughing to himself.  
  
Julia laughed, "Well, any friend of Rinoa's is a freind of... Well, welcome to our store." She   
certainly wasn't about to accept a tall, good-looking blonde that was older than Rinoa be a friend   
to her; ah, the dreaded curse of mother-hood... "Stay and browse as long as you like. Rinoa, why   
don't you make some tea for your mother and friends?"  
  
Rinoa smiled and rolled her eyes, "Yes, Mama.  
  
  
What do you think? Please send in some reviews so I can get the next chapter in! Hope you liked   
it! Thanks!  
  
Kayli 


	3. Fly With me

Hello! SO sorry that I couldn't get this chapter up earlier, but-hey! I'm here now, aren't I?  
Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Final Fantasy 8 characters, or anything like that, blahblahblah...  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
"Come on, Seifer! I wanna show you something!"   
  
Rinoa playfully bounded up the redwood stairs with Seifer following behind. "Where are you   
taking me?" he asked.   
  
"To the top! I have something for you up there, to thank you for the Grendel scales."  
  
"B-But--" He tried to stop her, but she was already out of sight. He followed her up the stairs.  
  
There were many doors to many rooms in the hallway above, but then he saw Rinoa going up into   
the room with a door made of--yes--redwood. It led to Rinoa's room.  
  
Most of her furniture was made of stained redwood, as most of the things in the house, including   
everything in the shop below. Her walls, like the shop, were painted a yellowish honey color, and   
she had a shag, blue carpet. She had a victorian style balcony that had lovely glass doors with   
brass handles; royal purple silk curtains with a sheer, purple top layer with gold stars embroidered   
into the fabric flowed gently in the wind. Her fourposter bed(which was also made from redwood)  
had thick, spiraling posts and a beautiful canopy made from the same materials that her curtains   
were made of, with a lovely comforter that seemed to resemble a stained-glass pattern, forming   
a red rose on it. A beautiful desk stood near the door, and she had a fireplace across from her   
bed, red taper candles on the mantle piece. What did she want to do in here...? Seifer thought   
nervously.  
  
Rinoa opened her closet door, which seemed to be a walk-in. "Come in here," she said.  
  
Seifer reluctantly stepped in, and saw Rinoa in the back, opening a hidden door that revealed a   
ladder. She motioned for him to follow her up as she grabbed a homemade broom that had straws   
made from perfectly straight birch twigs. Then she climbed up and disappeared out of sight; he   
followed her, once more.  
  
  
The ladder led up to the roof, which had a victorian roof, matching the style of the whole house.   
Seifer looked around, "What are we doing up here?" he asked, being careful not to slip on the   
slanted roof.   
  
He looked over to see if Rinoa was going to answer him, he saw that she was mounting her broom  
and looking over her shoulder at him, "Get on with me," she said.  
  
Say what? Seifer thought. What is she getting at? Don't tell me she's gonna tell me to fly with her...  
No one can fly on a broomstick; it's impossible.   
  
"Come ON, it's safe," said Rinoa. "Don't worry, I've been flying since before I could stand."   
Seifer blinked; Rinoa looked annoyed. "Let's go; come on! It'll be fun, I promise."  
  
"You're kidding..." said Seifer.  
  
"Dead serious," said Rinoa. Seifer reluctantly came over to her and stood next to her. "Just swing   
your leg over--come on. And don't forget to hang on tight..."  
  
He swung his leg over the broom and wrapped his arms around Rinoa's waist. A breeze came.  
...She smells good, thought Seifer as her hair was ruffled in his face. He suddenly realized that   
the breeze was blowing all around them like a tornado. What's going on, Seifer thought.   
  
He stared at her, wondering if she knew what was going on; he then saw that the now violent   
winds were coming from her. "...R-Rinoa? ...What's going o--whoah!" He felt the broom's body   
rise up, bringing both him and Rinoa up. The roof was now a foot below him, and he felt the   
broom swerving and bobbing up and down. Rinoa looked down annoyed at the broom and   
slapped the pole with her hand.  
  
WHOOSH! The broom shot up violently, Seifer yelling for help. "Whoo-HOO!!!" Rinoa shouted.   
He felt so strange. He couldn't feel a thing below him except for the broom's body, and perhaps   
Rinoa, but she was crazy, he decided. The wind was whipping around them both and he held onto   
Rinoa for support, but he didn't dare to open his eyes.  
  
"Seifer!" He heard Rinoa's voice, "Look!"   
  
He opened one eye, and saw that they were actually FLYING! Seifer was stunned. They were   
actually flying!!! She was a REAL, LIVE WITCH!!! How could this be possible? Then that   
means that the 'finals' she was talking about were actually finals in some REAL magical school!  
  
I KNEW that she was unusual, thought Seifer.  
  
  
Hey--Not bad for something I thought of at midnight... *sigh* The next chapter shouldn't be too   
long from now. Tell me what you think!  
  
Kayli 


End file.
